Trident Splash Strawberry with Lime
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Sus manos no quedaron en segundo plano, con experiencia exploraron su futuro territorio colonizado… montañas, valles y planicies… El Edén con el árbol del fruto prohibido, y todo.


_Disclaimer: Para evitar que JKR me demande, les digo: Derechos de autor reservados a la señora rubia de los millones de euros. Ella, conocida como JKR, o como quien permitió que su obra de arte fuera recreada para al cine por "grandes" hombres. _Solo la tercera película me gustó.

**Trident Splash Strawberry with lime**

_Un sabor ligeramente peculiar_

* * *

**Dedicado a los amantes de la pareja; sé que son (somos) pocos, mas existimos.**

* * *

_En el enorme salón de la campiña inglesa de los Greengrass la fiesta aun seguía. Música, licor, y buenos borrachos. Exquisita la comida y espectacular la actuación de los protagonistas. Astoria y Draco debutaron como esposos y como artistas, definitivamente. Una clase magistral de hipocresía y sumisión de un orgullo herido._

—Te estaba buscando —declaró Draco en la penumbra. Astoria no se dignó a girarse—. Algunos te estaban preguntando…

La risa incrédula delató la exacta posición de la mujer. —Nadie allí abajo está lo suficientemente conciente para detallar mi ausencia —replicó—. Tú eres quien me preguntaba —afirmó burlonamente.

El rubio se acercó a su mujer. Porque desde hace cuatro horas era oficialmente su mujer; la nueva señora Malfoy; un título que la maldeciría a ser amada y odiada por igual. Iba a replicar sus palabras, pero de nada ayudaría actuar frente a ella. Sí, la buscaba. ¿Y qué? Ahora era su mujer y le debía privilegios impostergables…

_Y ya estaban solos para cumplirlos…_

—Ya te encontré —susurró detrás de ella.

Una suave brisa de verano, que entró por la enorme ventana, logró que el olor a cigarrillo impregnara sus fosas nasales. Junto al agradable aroma de _strawberry_. Curioso que ella fumara; él no sabía de ese… vicio.

—¿Fumas?

—Esta noche, sí —respondió, girando su cabeza para verlo sobre su hombro derecho y soltar lentamente el humo.

Draco se deleitó con aquel aroma. Desde sus dieciséis fumaba cigarrillos pero, obligado por su madre, debió abandonar aquel pecado. Porque así no conseguiría esposa, le dijo su madre. Pero sorpresa, su propia esposa lo estaba tentando… en muchos sentidos, se dijo.

Una luz externa muy similar a la proporcionada por la luna, bañaba con delicadeza la elegante figura de Astoria, cubierta por el delicado y sugerente vestido color blanco perla. Blanco como la pureza. Ella era pura; su familia tenía una excelente estirpe; y era virgen. Completamente virgen, se deleitó.

Saboreó su cuerpo, desde la parte baja del vestido subiendo por su silueta encontrándose con la mirada lujuriosa, que brillaba aun a contraluz. Lentamente se giró y dio una última inhalación al cigarro, lo tiró lejos y repitió su acción, exhaló con suavidad ante de sonreír y mostrar sus perlas a Draco. _Mas que ver sus dientes, él se perdió en la delicada curva de sus finos labios rosa pálido._

—¿Para qué me buscabas? –inquirió ella con su mejor actuación a la inocencia.

En vez de responderle con palabras, Draco le explicó con acciones. Se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente, saboreándola a ella y a la nicotina. Poco a poco fue elevando el ritmo consiguiendo que ella se amoldara a éste y a su propio cuerpo. Sus manos no quedaron en segundo plano, con experiencia exploraron su futuro territorio colonizado… montañas, valles y planicies… El Edén con árbol del fruto prohibido, y todo.

Mientras soltaba el complicado corsé, recorrió con sus labios y nariz el blanquecino cuello de Astoria. Y se quedó justo allí; sobre su vena aorta, en un pequeño lunar que desde hace días vio y llamó su atención.

Suspiros y jadeos por parte y parte.

_El sabor a nicotina (ahora) apenas se podía percibir. _

—Espera —Astoria consiguió alejarse de Draco—.

Los ojos de él, nublados por el deseo, parecían a los de un lobo…

_Un lobo feroz y anhelante…_

—¿Qué? —gruñó con voz ronca.

Aun llevaban sus ropas puestas, quizás ligeramente desacomodadas. El cabello de Astoria caía con suaves ondas por su espalda, y la gomina en el rubio ya había quedado en el pasado.

Sin contestarle, Astoria destapó una pequeña caja (que Draco no supo en cuál momento consiguió, así como no supo cuándo llegaron junto a la puerta), y de ella sacó un _chicle_, tras romper con su uña el papel de color metálico. Una vez en su boca, tiró la caja y el contenido de ella muy lejos. Draco entendió aquello como señal.

Se besaron con mayor anhelo…

Unos segundos después se separaron y Draco descubrió que el _chicle_ estaba en su boca. Masticó…

— _Strawberry with…_

—Lime. _Trident Splash Strawberry with lime_ —sonrió.

Draco la apretó contra la puerta. —Un sabor peculiar… Pero luego hablaremos de ello. Ahora no…

Y esa conversación tardó mucho en continuar.


End file.
